An Ouran Wedding
by HikaKiti
Summary: You are formally invited to the wedding of Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. Dates are enclosed. Please send us your reply, we hope to see you soon. TamakiXHaruhi, After High School.


**The King's Wedding**

_You are formally invited to the marriage of Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. Dates are enclosed. Please send us your reply soon, we hope to see you._

In the Otori household, the invitation had merely been a formality. The Suohs and Otori's were close partners, one could even call them friends. And it had already been established that the youngest, Kyouya, was to be the best man. It was obvious, really, seeing as Tamaki had been closer to him than the Kyouya's family. He had already flown out to France, where the wedding would be held, to help with preparations. He'd even hired a wedding planner for his best friend, though he was still close at hand to correct anything the woman did that he didn't feel would be appropriate.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka had sent back his invitation, and it was noticeable that there were pink frosting smudges on the corner. He had originally been one of Tamaki's groomsmen, but at hearing that there was no one to be ring bearer he had decided that he, no matter that he loomed about an inch taller that both Tamaki and Kyouya, would most DEFINITELY be the ring boy. And he had also taken over the job of deciding the menu... with Takashi's help, of course, because he might have been a little too overboard with the subject of desserts. Takashi Morinozuka had received and sent back in his invitation the same time as his cousin, and would be one of the groomsmen.

The only house left of the bride and groom's close friends' was the Hitachiin residence. The envelope lay open on the kitchen table, as it had for over two weeks now. It must have been read about twenty times, by each red-headed son in the family. They had yet to reply.

The evening of Tamaki's bachelor party set in warm and comfortable, and the cozy interior of the house was blaring with music. Friends and family danced and sang karaoke, laughing and having a grand time. This included the soon-to-be married Tamaki Suoh, who was taking the time to relax in the hot tub on the back porch. It was a beach house, sitting in the soft white sand and overlooking the water. He supposed he could go swimming in the ocean, if he particularly wished to, but he had yet to make the short walk to the salt water. He'd barely been outside for ten minutes, taking a break from what almost made him feel like a Host Club member again by chatting away with friends he hadn't seen in a long time.

Kyouya joined him, leaning back against the wall of the jacuzzi with a sigh. Tamaki smiled at him. "You haven't changed, Kyouya."

"Neither have you, idiot." Kyouya said evenly, but a hint of a smile tugged his lips. "It's not as if we haven't kept it touch, why the melancholy tone?"

Tamaki pouted slightly. The dark-haired man really knew him too well. He'd been smiling and laughing, hadn't he?

"Oh no, don't give me the puppy eyes again." Kyouya rolled his eyes behind his rimless glasses. He was only like this – carefree and joking – when they were alone. Introduce another face to the group and his shell came up.

"I'm not! There's nothing wrong. I'm marrying sweet Haruhi, how could anything be wrong?" Tamaki protested, gaining a dreamy look in his purple eyes. Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"You should know by now I can tell when you're lying. We're twenty-one." he sighed.

"Meanie." Tamaki stuck out his tongue – the same twelve year old he had been when Kyouya met him. Then his expression softened, mellowed. "... Hikaru and Kaoru haven't replied."

"They're coming, Tamaki. They wouldn't miss this for the world." Kyouya sighed again, lowering himself further into the steamy water.

"What if Hikaru's still mad?" Tamaki murmured, looking across the water at the setting sun.

` "He is." Kyouya deadpanned. Tamaki winced. "But he'll still come."

"I... I hope so."

"Stop being so dark, that's my job. Get back in there and shake that half-french ass, you lazy prince." Kyouya ordered, closing his eyes. The sun glinted off his glasses.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Come on! We're serving dessert!" Honey hadn't changed. Not on the inside, at least. On the outside he'd passed the height of Tamaki, which was certainly disgruntling. And he'd stopped carrying around Usa-chan. The pink stuffed rabbit currently resided on his bed, back in Japan.

"I'm coming Honey-senpai!" he called out automatically, watching as the older man's face split into his classic childish smile. He might be taller, but his round cheeks and huge, innocent eyes hadn't changed. He was the same Honey, even if he now taught at the best dojo in Japan and trained an elite force of military agents.

He climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist to cease the dripping of his swimming trunks. He took an offered drink and sipped at it as he entered, regaining a true smile as he waded through the sea of happy faces. He would not dwell – why would he? He was about to have the time of his life.

~timeskip~

The day of the wedding dawned with still no reply. It had been taken as they weren't coming, and even Kyouya had to agree, though he was very unhappy about it and had already called leaving a message that they were both idiots and that they should have come to support two of their best friends, happy or not.

Tamaki needed his help getting into the suit, he was so nervous. Kyouya hung up the phone with a last sharp comment and went to aide his best friend.

Haruhi was in the back of the massive church with her bridesmaids.

"Oh my gosh, Haruhi! You're going to look beautiful!" her Maid of Honor said cheerfully, her voice loud and ringing as always.

"Thank you, Renge." Haruhi said nervously. She was a bit out of breath, seeing as she'd just been squeezed into a corset. She really hadn't changed much since becoming a Host Club dog. Renge, on the other hand. Had blossomed into an incredibly pretty young woman. She looked her age of twenty two, where as Haruhi at nineteen still looked like a thirteen year old. Renge was still the major otaku she once had been, but she also knew a lot more. She'd found out about Haruhi's gender their senior year and made it a point to never tell anyone, even if the secret had come out at graduation when Haruhi told everyone.

"No, seriously! You look amazing! Like... like a princess!" Renge gushed. "Okay, I think you're all laced up back here." she grinned. "Go look in the mirror!"

Haruhi, for once, followed Renge's orders and walked over to the mirror. She was barefoot – in six years she hadn't managed to figure out the reason to wear high heels.

She really did look pretty. And the dress did look like something a princess would wear. It was the standard white of a wedding dress, with a giant bow tied around her waist in the back. In the front it had a plain top, with a puffy ballroom gown skirt. The front of the skirt was split in the middle to show silvery white ruffles specked with some sort of glittery fabric, but at the top of the split there was an X of the same silky white fabric that made up the rest of the dress. Her veil had yet to be put on, but it was a simple headband with bows on each end and glittery fabric as the veil itself.

Haruhi smiled at herself.

"Don't just stand there, girl! Come here and let me put on your veil!" Mei*, her dad's friend's daughter, called from where she was standing by a chair pushed up against the sink. The dark-tanned girl was another of Haruhi's bridesmaids. The last of her bridesmaids were Kanako Kasugasaki, the owner of Haruhi's first kiss, long story, and the old vice-president of her class, Momoka Kurakano.

They fastened the beautiful veil into Haruhi's short, fluffy hair. The length of her hair hadn't changed more than an inch.

"It's time." Her father's voice on the other side of the door made her start and she turned, panic rising in her small chest.

"I don't feel good." she groaned, chewing on her lip.

"Don't do that! You'll ruin the make-up!" Mei shrieked the same time Renge hugged her one-time crush and said, "You'll be fine, Haruhi."

"Thank you." she trembled. Then she shook away her fear and opened the door. Her dad stepped back. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. He'd offered to cut it for the occasion, but she told him it was alright. He was dressed in a really nice suit, complete with a Mickey Mouse tie. She smiled at him, glad that he was there. "Hi Daddy."

He pulled in his lip and hugged her tight. "You look beautiful." he whispered, taking her arm and leading her to where they'd wait until the music started.

~at the same time~

Tamaki fidgeted at the altar. He'd _never _been this nervous. Not in his entire life. _Never. _He was _shaking _in his designer dress shoes. Kyouya put a hand on his shoulder and gave him one of his rare smiles. Tamaki's groomsmen – he only had two, due to the fact that the others had failed to show – stood behind Kyouya. They consisted of Kasanoda and Mori, both of which were nodding to him in encouragement.

He looked out to the gathered family and friends. His grandmother stood out starkly in the front row. Also in the audience was the man who cross-dressed and ran the inn they'd once had a competition to stay in. And... and... Tamaki felt tears threaten to come to his wide eyes as he scanned the people gathered. His... his mother. She was in the pew beside someone he'd never thought he'd see again – Eclair. She smiled at him and gave a little wave. He could see various other people from his family and many from Haruhi's as well.

The music started. His heart skipped and squeezed and he panicked.

Everyone in attendance stood and turned, craning to get a look at the ''blushing'' bride. Tamaki's father was one of the people leaning farthest, grinning. Haruhi's father had their arms linked, looking more dignified than Tamaki had ever seen him.

His gaze slid to the right and Tamaki's heart stopped. Haruhi was walking towards him, face covered from his sight by glittering fabric. She was amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. And she was about to be _his forever. _His fear went away. He straightened. He smiled. He danced around inside, knowing if he did it on the outside he'd get a weird look from at least his father and grandmother.

Honey led the way in, of course, practically bouncing while carrying the pillow with the rings. There was no flower girl, so Haruhi followed him. Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off her – cheesy as it sounded. He loved her _so much. _

The wedding was long. Too long. Tamaki had no idea what the man had said. Not until he had to say his vows, to which he didn't even pause long enough for the man to finish before practically shouting: "I do!"

Haruhi laughed and echoed him. She loved him so much. She had since who knows when. When had she, the only one not to fall for his cheesy charm and unmatched good looks, fallen head-over-heels in love with the eccentric, loveable, handsome blonde?

The wedding finished with "You may now kiss the bride" and Tamaki pulled Haruhi to him and kissed her.

It was pretty much the best kiss Haruhi had _ever_ had. It was a confirmation, a promise, a lock on the chain now tying them together. They were the sole property of each other – no one else. It was romantic and sweet and incredibly true.

Everyone cheered and followed the happy couple to the reception for dancing and snacks and fun. Haruhi was given the knife and cut the cake, an extravagant pink, seven or eight layers and topped with the statuette. She'd expected the traditional bride and groom figures, and gave a huge smile to see that they had been custom made into Tamaki and her, wearing little Ouran uniforms.

There was much laughing and cheering as the bride and groom took the the floor for the first dance.

They twirled in circles, smiling up at each other as they spun. It was the same song as the first they'd ever danced to, shortly after she'd brought him back from Eclair. The next song came on – the chicken dance, and everyone took the floor with much laughing and tugging on friends or family. Tamaki released his hold on Haruhi and winked, disappearing. Haruhi scooted out of the way of the dancefloor and tried to disappear in the corner for a break. Her stamina, after all, hadn't grown much either.

Tamak returned a moment later with a death grip on Kyouya's wrist. Kyouya was pulling away. Haruhi laughed as she watched her husband – she smiled again – _husband _tug his best friend around.

Finally Kyouya seemed to deflate with a sigh and moved his arms on his own, following the moves to the chicken dance. It was pretty much the most amusing and startling thing Haruhi had ever seen. It was also slightly horrifying.

She was so focused on this that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until a hand grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and spun around.

And met yellow eyes.

The eyes closed as the taller, handsome red-head she hadn't seen in months smiled.

SLAP.

They were open again, wide with shock. Then they narrowed and he sighed. "I deserved that. Kaoru said I'd get that."

"You deserve much worse you selfish idiot. It's my wedding, if you didn't know." she snarled. The next song started, a slow one. The red-headed twin offered his hand.

"Please?" he lowered his face as she crossed her arms.

Reluctantly she let him pull her into a dance. Tamaki was currently being distracted by Kyouya, but he gave her a look that clearly said _make it fast. _

"I'm sorry." Hikaru Hitachiin met her eyes shyly, "And I did know. You look really pretty."

Haruhi glared up at him as they swayed back and forth. "So I've been told. By all the people who _came to the wedding._" she growled.

Hikaru's eyelids lowered. "I was there."

Haruhi had no reply for that.

"I was. Kaoru and I, we were in the back." Hikaru said quietly.

He was more subdued then Haruhi could ever remember seeing him, besides the week or so after he'd confessed and she had rejected him.

"I didn't see you." Haruhi said after a moment.

"Is it that surprising? Did you see that Eclair is here? Or that halfway through the ceremony Honey pulled a cookie from the pocket of his suit and sat there munching it in the church?"

Haruhi admitted that she hadn't.

"It's because all you had eyes for was Tamaki." Hikaru whispered. Haruhi looked up sharply and he pulled his hands away from her to raise them in surrender. "I'm not insulting you, or... or being bitter. I'm just stating a fact. You and him... you really love each other." he looked up. "I just... wanted to tell you... that I'm happy for you. Well, not happy. But-"

Haruhi smiled and tugged on Hikaru's tie to bring him down to her level. "Thank you, Hikaru." she smiled.

Hikaru looked surprised for a moment, then gave her a smile in return.

"Haruhi~" Tamaki began to look around. Hikaru's shoulders drooped for a second. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but Hikaru grinned and gave her a kick to her backside, sending her wobbling for Tamaki.

"Hikaru! Don't kick me, you'll ruin the dress!" Haruhi glared over her shoulder playfully.

Hikaru snorted. "Will not. Who do you think _designed _that dress, you idiot?" he flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes and she grinned – sincerely – back.

She spun around for ages on the dancefloor with her new husband. The love in their eyes was visible even to Hikaru, who stayed where Haruhi had left him, ginger bangs covering his eyes with shadows.

"Hika?" Kaoru's voice beside him didn't surprise him. He looked up and met his twin's anxious eyes. "Do you wanna leave?"

Hikaru grinned a watery smile, surprised to find tears spilling over. He quickly wiped them away, embarrassed, and flushed. "No, of course not! Go find a cute girl, Kaoru. We're staying. And having fun, too."

Kaoru tilted his head to the side, seeing straight into his older twin's heart. "... If you say so, Hikaru." he said, wandering off.

Moments later he was seen on the floor, spinning in circles with a girl Hikaru didn't know.

Hikaru decided not to dance, instead he went over and got a drink. A lemonade that he sipped at the duration of the party, besides when Kaoru forced him into a dance with him. It was purely for fun, they'd given up the twincest act with graduation, and after that Hikaru found himself being spun at dizzying speeds by Honey, and then he dropped back into a chair.

He was laughing.

Tamaki and Haruhi finished another song before Haruhi declared that she would pass out. They paused for drink and the old members of the Ouran High School Host Club gathered around.

"To Tamaki and Haruhi!" Hikaru said brightly.

"To Tamaki and Haruhi!" the rest of the club echoed, laughing.

Haruhi and Tamaki wrapped each other up in another long kiss.

"PDA! PDA! Ewwww!" the twins cried together, covering their eyes. They cracked their fingers and peeked through to see five pairs of amused eyes on them. "Just for old times sake, Boss." Hikaru grinned.

"Present time! Present time!" Renge cheered, waving her arms. "Haruhi! Tamaki! Come on, open some of your presents!"

Haruhi looked at her new husband and they walked over, nearly as in sync as the twins always were. They began unwrapping presents, laughing or giving bittersweet looks to each other and the rest of the people. Hikaru's gift came up, and he blushed and looked away, listening to the wrapping paper tear.

"Oh my god..."

"Hikaru..."

The married couple was gaping, and Hikaru turned his gold-yellow eyes to them.

Sitting on the table surrounded by shredded paper was a ice-blue renaissance vase.

"Happy Wedding? Thought I might get you something... that was... personal."

The vase stood, gleaming on the table. Not an exact replica, but fairly close.

"Oh, and Haruhi?" Hikaru looked down at her, looping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. The familiar glint in his eye made Haruhi warily look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Try not to break this one."


End file.
